As It Should Have Been
by SomeTolkienFan
Summary: When Greenwood becomes corrupted and darkness unleashes, Thranduil's reluctant and isolated kingdom must make some important choices, vital for their own future as well as that of others. Tauriel wishes to take action, her friend Legolas gradually following in her footsteps. But evil will not be the only thing growing around and between them. (Of course, Legriel, now and forever!)
1. Growing Darkness

**Author's Note:**  
**Well… I've been asked repeatedly to do a little rewrite of the events from DoS and BotFA concerning a certain pair of mischievous Elves, "as it should have been" in my own vision.**

**Thank you, friends (most especially you-know-who-you-are)! I'm really flattered you think I can do some justice to your feelings.**  
**And so, here it goes.**

**This will likely be a series of chapters that will tap into every single scene that went awry, while also adding a little bit of what I imagined in between. Such as this start, it takes place before anything we see in the movies of Tauriel and Legolas. The result is yours to judge as you see fit.**

**It will likely be a long journey and wait to see the end of this, though; I have a lot of other things to do as well besides completing the story. :C**  
**Also, yes. Shameless copy paste from my Tumblr.**

**l*~*l**

"_Rhaich_!" One of the guards muttered, before the screeches of countless dying spiders deafened them of any other sound. They had marched straight into their nests, swooping down upon them fiercely and decimating their concerning, increased numbers. Many others had fled from the fray still, their group scattering now to pursue those runaways.

Tauriel's eyes narrowed with disdain, watching their shadowy forms creep over their once secure forest, allowing herself a moment's rest but nothing more, before she joined the chase as well.

They had hoped the wounded ones would simply try and make for their spawning point, in an attempt of hiding, revealing where they came from in the first place. But the foul things were cunning, instead retreating deeper into the forest where the trees grew closer to one another and their branches connected in roofs, making it even more difficult to keep following them, even with their tree climbing skills as Woodland Elves.

Further proven when they got stuck, tangled, inconveniences staggering their advance, spiders gaining ground over them. Then it got to the dreaded patches of thorns, they had no problem whatsoever with getting their carcasses pinched, nothing but the Elves' arrows hurting them for now.

"_Daro_!" She commanded a bit reluctantly, sharing the disappointment of her comrades. "They know what they are doing, we can follow them no further on this path. Scout out the surroundings, we need to gather more information."

A full report had to be prepared for the King, as they were nowhere near finding out the true source of the spiders' spreading about and they were running short on patience. With every home of webs found and destroyed, only more kept coming forth, in a scattered and chaotic pattern, more of a distraction than anything which they were all too aware of.

"We need to speak with Radagast," Legolas said with determination, approaching her side. "He might be able to tell us more, if these spiders also reached him."  
"He lives quite far," the captain observed, though not denying his suggestion. "That would make us late for the report."  
There was something of a subtle joke in her words, which her friend picked up on keenly, smiling as he replied. "Right. Since when are we known for being where we must on time anyway? _Tolo ar nin_."

And so they left, after informing the guards of their destination, agreeing on a split up for now. None really objected, this little visit having been on their mind and main proposals as well for quite some time in their conversations. They weren't really as wary of the Wizards as others, recognizing the possibility of learning something valuable if they sought out their opinion.

The only soul who might have had something to object to this endeavor was Thranduil himself, but the Prince did not mention that or seemed in the slightest worried, which either had the gift to put one's mind at ease or create even more worries. One thing was certain; they had to be crafty when approaching this in the future reports.

By the time they reached the parts of Greenwood the Brown Wizard watched over, senses already took notice of that corruption which extended here too. The darkness was spreading, like the ominous clouds of an incoming storm. Worrisome news for certain, which only made attending to some matters quickly all the more pressing.

Much to their grief, the pair saw signs that the spiders they had chased away earlier went through here as well, defiling once protected grounds in their haste. Tauriel had a certain feeling they were closer now to where they were truly crawling toward, but now the both of them weren't the only ones investigating.  
Radagast wasn't at home and the wild grown grass bared fresh marks of his uncanny sled.

With the only option to follow further at the time, they did. Sprinting together and nearing a certain area they never even thought about going into before.  
As sad as it was, such ignoring of certain places always happened when you thought your small world safe.  
Now, everything changed, along with it their need to become more alert and inquisitive even for the things they paid no important heed to before. For these matters certainly could not stand any longer, left to their own.

"Dol Guldur," the red haired Elf murmured, eyes wandering over the crooked and ruined remnants of the fortress. A certain force could be felt emanating from it, even with the distance they still had between them and the cursed place. It was not powerful or entirely obvious, seeping through in their hearts with a subtlety someone could as well find easy to ignore. That worried her the most.

Frightened chills tickling along spines, every slight pang of worry in the back of their mind, harsh winds in the night and some mysterious signs, they all began to make sense yet also not. Whatever did dwell here now, seeming to be dragging on ill fated plans like some festering disease ready to spread, it could not be overlooked.

"Now we know the true source of our troubles," she continued, giving off a frown. "And where to bring the others."  
"One guess on who will not like this at all or approve any of it." Legolas exchanged a worried gaze, which she returned. Persuading the King to move a finger and offer his intervening was just as easy and possible as trying to talk a rock into tossing itself.  
"Still, we should act soon. The longer we wait, likely the more worse it will get. And I have no intention of simply cooping up behind walls…"

The mere thought of doing nothing at all while knowing she could hurt her. That feeling of being incapable, restricted, confined. Certainly not what she stood for or believed in. When it came to evil, nobody should be forced to simply accept it and linger idly in a cage. The cage should not even be an option in the first place, the way she perceived it.

Legolas looked quite conflicted, eyes still upon her own face with a certain glow within she could not quite understand or describe. It drew her full attention briefly, before the sound of little wings flapping in a swarm had both Elves jump with a start from their moment of stillness and duck behind rocky formations protruding from the ground, partially sheltered from aerial sight by the dry branches of dead trees stretching around.

Clouds became darker high above on the sky, obscuring the bit of dim daylight they had here, bats proving to be the source of disturbance. Attacking someone on the move, Radagast himself, rushing upon his sled far from the fortress. What it was that had him running, likely should not have them dawdle near either.

Their arrows joined in easing the Wizard's escape from the relentless devils, something that in his hurry did not notice. When both parties were away and relatively safe enough once more, she couldn't help but regret missing the chance to talk with Radagast. He was not heading back for his home, undoubtedly having matters of his own to attend concerning this fell place. Informing someone of more authority just like they needed to do.

"We've discovered something, yet nothing at the same time. This bothers me," Legolas talked on their way back to the kingdom's borders. "It only makes bringing this problem up to my father more difficult. In lack of well rounded information, I can already see how he would consider this unimportant and ask of us to pay no mind too."  
"And we need the guards under his order to take them there and help us in the first place," Tauriel pondered aloud. "Even if they would join of their own accord too… it would be breaking the rules. Which, we do a lot, but still!"  
"They were small affairs before, Tauriel. That's how we got away every time. But this is quite a handful now. You'd probably best bring this up, without mentioning that force we both observed. Keep it to just the spiders… if only to ensure he will not decide to simply close the gates too soon."

Stopping from her walk, her head bowed down, eyes suddenly interested in the ground. Few things truly made her nervous, and those which did were considered hilarious by others when witnessed.  
She had no problem killing, jumping into the clutches of danger and simply being as reckless as possible, but when it came to her King, she always hesitated and feared, like some little _Elleth_. He was not even that genuinely frightful to most!

"I don't think I should be the one to talk this time." Her embarrassed words and posture only made her blush more obvious on her cheeks, realizing how ridiculous she probably sounded.  
"Why not?"

Legolas approached her then, one hand gently resting upon her left shoulder. Gesture which made her look up at him, giving a small shrug, followed by a shy, vague smile. He did not seem to wish to mock her, only displaying care and worry. A gentleness about his face that he only possessed when they were alone.

Small moments of contact like this one in the forest made her entire innermost world stand still and sigh with a certain flutter, feeling a delight she probably shouldn't have taken from his more tender actions.  
She also had to remember what she wanted to say, unable to just drift off into a foolish daydream.

"He will probably choose not to listen."  
"Might seem that way, but I am certain you know that is not true as well. He values your opinion and cares about what you have to tell," he assured her with a soft grip upon the place he held, before letting go and resuming his stroll paced walk.  
"As much as you do?" She inquired a little too boldly, though not expecting an answer, lingering on her spot a bit before following closely behind the Prince.

From her position, she couldn't have seen they both shared in their respective blushes and shy smiles, hidden as they were by now from the fading light of day, which made room for their much beloved night sky. The break of quietness leaving them to their emotions, as even in the incoming evil some positive things could still bloom.

Aware yet oblivious of one another, with the tender words he did not dare speak aloud flickering within his hopeful beating heart…

_Not as much as me. That is different._


	2. Old and New Enemies

In that night, she did not get to catch the right moment to inform the King of the fortress source of spiders, as he was not really keen on listening much either. As soon as they had arrived back they were swept off with orders to more patrolling and fighting, which exhausted their forces and had them simply collapse when given the chance to rest. And the morning would bring about the same repeat of action, something that lasted for a couple of days now.

"If I see one more spider..."

Which he would inevitably see; Legolas made a rather not so princely grunt when the nagging creepers jumped out of the trees, one managing not to miss the target and landing upon the young Elf's back.  
Ensuing struggle of course brought about the creature's demise, Tauriel could not hold back staring amused at how her friend looked positively annoyed and... ruffled.

His infamous hair a little bit messy, paired with the blood chilling glares he gave around to the surroundings, she remembered of the days when they were both younger and sparring with make-believe villains as well as each other, when he was also much more short tempered and easily made angry.

After they had finished off this nest, she kept her attention occupied with cleansing her blade using a piece of cloth, thinking about what they both would rather see. Of course, clear night skies and countless stars, shining down upon a much more peaceful forest. If she stopped delaying the inevitable, maybe they might achieve that state soon.

"I will speak with him today, even if he is in a disagreeable mood. I waited enough." Her sudden words had her friend stop from fussing around with his hair, expression smoothing from its scowl. "Maybe you could join and-"

She turned her head quickly, interrupted and startled by the sounds of sudden screams. They seemed to come from an area further on than where they were at currently, though so unusual as none of the guards happened to be there at the time. Fighting had stopped for now as they tried to round up the dead spiders and properly rid the forest of their pungent bodies.

Naturally, wherever there was noise and struggle they would come running to see what was going on, this time no exception. Legolas wound up to leading the charge, rushing in first by making use of the trees and webs, though what they discovered there proved surprising to say the least. Not just spiders but Dwarves, in a group of more than they would have been comfortable with even on a good day.

Arrows threateningly pointed, fierce eyes locking upon their little faces and keeping them in place, while the rest of the Elves handled the remaining crawlers. The tension between the two sides got high and almost palpable quickly, especially after Legolas made the first threat.

The Captain didn't get to hear much of it, being occupied with the remaining living spiders, conveniently cornering a Dwarf that undoubtedly would have seen in this a chance to escape their hold, if he managed to fight his way from the foul things. He was not doing a very good work in her opinion, what with being dragged away already.

She did not really see in them much of capable fighters, with their rough weapons and ways, rudimentary skills that could not compare with their training instead.  
Feeling all the more dismissive of them when he called out, demanding a dagger, as if any of them were foolish enough to grant such request.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you are mistaken!" She almost growled out, whilst focusing on avoiding the pincers of a spider her bow helped in holding off. The incoming threat received her dagger instead, both soon dead and disposed of successfully, not seeming the least mindful of avoiding to hit the Dwarf.

Giving him a little smug smile, before quickly moving to retrieve the used blade and pointing it threateningly at his own head. For all she cared, he could meet the same fate as all of these filthy invaders, if he attempted to struggle. Poking him along back to his group, where being outnumbered made them all slightly more obedient.

"Search them!"

The Prince's command got quickly attended to by their fellow guards, while he decided to taunt one of the Dwarves with something he had found in his possession. Seeming to believe nothing of which he was told, bent to take his own amusement from the situation.

"How many things can one possibly carry?" A guard muttered, having already collected so many blades and nick-nacks from just two of them, not looking forward to more.  
"They are probably thieves, no less," another said. "Someone, somewhere must greatly miss these."

Tauriel did not doubt much their speculations, deeming most true, moving closer to Legolas as he just turned to face her as well.  
"Are the spiders dead?"  
"Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder." The look on his face clearly showed what he thought about that, their lair in Dol Guldur made them feel entitled to advance without hesitation.

"Legolas, _hîr vuin_," the guard said then, moving his attention as he got presented with a most curious artifact they had confiscated from one of the Dwarves.  
"This is an ancient Elvish blade," he noted, examining it in his own hands with great admiration. "Forged by my kin, a truly flawless craft. Where did you get this?"  
"It was given to me," arrived the reply from the Dwarf it was taken from, attracting the doubting stares of Elves around him.  
It swiftly got pointed back to his throat, stopping any further explanation he might have offered. "Not just a thief, but a liar as well. I have heard enough... Take them away!"

The journey back to their kingdom was not quite so easy, even as the Dwarves moved along. Bickering got established as the walking pace soon and a lot of bad language got exchanged, some quite frustrated by it on both sides.  
The younger ones had been quickest to find things warranting strong hate between each other as different races, and when Tauriel stopped by one of the entrance's pillars to watch them enter through the gates, all talking stopped at last. It appeared there existed several things that could get everybody silent, thankfully.  
Following inside, Legolas joined behind her, though he kept stopping and giving glances back suspiciously, sharing it to be a feeling of being followed, though there was nothing to be seen out there.

A walk through their home left the Dwarf company with a completely different subject to murmur with each other. They did not really hold back from looking around, swelling a certain sense of pride between the guards when they paid attention to their kingdom's structures. Elves were rarely modest, especially when it came to something that was just as artistic and impressive as any other Elf built city.  
It might have looked less refined and luxurious due to the darker hues and the general location, but it was first and foremost a safe haven for them, keeping things secure and comfortable, with visual prestige of a more rustic manner.

Everything had been built with carved stone, masterfully sculpted to resemble the branches, vines and bark of the trees they held dear, majestic pillars stretching up to support the vast ceiling far above, from which hung long ornate strings that held in place glowing lamps, giving a warm golden light to the halls.  
Wood and plant life blended together in some areas to create an effect of this being an extension to the forest, and not something to overcome it.  
Vivid streams flowed down beyond where their eyes could see, passing by any of them showering their faces with tiny, soothing droplets, filling their souls with freshness.

The dungeons did not seem much like dungeons either, if it were not for the fortified doors capable to keep inside prisoners without possibility for escape. Needing outside help, which would never be given.  
Comforts were provided inside, they were not truly barbaric in their nature to create miserable conditions. But neither did they have foes to occupy this place a lot, as all cells were empty before their arrival.

She did not believe it possible, but even more weapons were found and taken from the little scoundrels, right before they got pushed and locked where they belonged. That obnoxious dagger demanding Dwarf from earlier decided to try out his fortune again, only much more differently.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," he said with feigned utmost seriousness.  
"Or nothing," Tauriel replied, mustering one of her contemptuous glares, shutting the cell's barred door without delay and moving away, feeling a little bit repelled by their collective behavior already. Knowing them to lack in the manners and decency areas beyond hope, but she hadn't imagined the problem to be this intense.  
"Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"

Legolas's question caught her unprepared, making a little face at first as response, especially as she noticed there in his tone a little note of seemingly being bothered, which baffled her mind to the point of having no explanation for that. Why would he be bothered by a Dwarf?

"Who can say?" Her voice betrayed her annoyance, remembering those repulsive words about trousers. "They've been gawking at everything in their sight, they have absolutely no regard for proper sense."

He was still watching them now apparently, making the Prince highly uneasy. Eyes narrowing for a brief moment in the Dwarf's direction, making Tauriel decide to simply reach for his hand and gently lure her friend away.  
They were all locked up now save but one who proved to be none other than Thorin Oakenshield, Thranduil requiring a private questioning of him. And the others did not need their watch yet, different guards assuming the shift at this hour.

Following the way to the kitchens, the two friends soon settled down for some hard earned moment of peace and tea, not minding much the other Elves coming and going for their own little cravings.

"We had enough problems without them," Legolas spoke, visibly more at ease now away from the dungeons, but still quite upset judging by his eyes that held a certain darkness within. Elbow propped on the table as his cheek pressed against his hand, the other idly tapping upon the wooden table. "I imagine father will find out the reason behind their presence in our forest too... Even though I suspect the obvious applies here, the mountain."  
"Erebor?"

Tauriel's eyes widened, knowing the history as well as anybody else around these parts. "But the dragon, the immense treasure... that can't be any good."  
"Likely won't be if it comes to certain things." He took a sip of the tea, moving to cup the goblet in his hands after and hold it close to inhale the pleasant herbal steam, before continuing on his thoughts.

"They might not be allowed to leave, and we will look after our own if they do. We should be safe here from any dragon."

Such an entity was all too well known to be beyond any power or influence, their wrath and fire something that devoured even the best of Elves in the great battles of the past.  
For the first time, she found herself agreeing to staying away, if nothing else to prevent such an occurrence would be possible. The dragon's slumber should not be disturbed, he posed an enemy force to be reckoned with...

**Obligatory Author's Note: And so, here arrives the second chapter. More obviously a re-write than the previous of course since that one was completely made up, inspired by how the Elves came to know about where the spiders came from in the first place.**

**The next few, who are much more rich in contradicting content in the movies, will be more clearly altered in their respective center-scenes.**  
**No worries! I know what I'm doing... I think.**

**Thank you very much to those who offered their support for the first by reading and liking it! I'm happy you take this journey with me!**

**I know this one was less romantic and tender but bear with me, Legriel will come crashing in the half of the third. ^_^ Got to also have some gloomy seriousness in between.**

**My special mentions here; Legolas CAN get his hair messed up. You're welcome.**

**Kili's trouser line only scared off Tauriel, more than the 'cursed rune stone' which looked like soap in the movies but uhghgh that is off-topic.**

**Future spoiler I can give: I'm following the book, meaning Kili does not get an arrow to the knee and doesn't almost become a little Wraith in distress to be rescued.**

**I know that you're thinking "But but but Leggy and Tau in Laketown and then dragon aftermath loopholes!" You'll have to wait to see how I handle that!**


End file.
